Corona
1 Overview Responsibility and accountability have no hold over this pegasus' life. After losing everything, even his cutie mark, Corona 'does not allow himself to become attached, instead wandering free and doing whatever he wishes at the time. Not even Cliffside truly holds him down as he refuses to claim residence of the area and will often speak of leaving someday as he desires to see the entire world now that he's allowed to do so. Despite what many think of dashites, Corona is no hero and outright avoids any sort of fight or distress, only to return once he is certain there is no more danger. He doesn't carry a weapon and really doesn't know how to shoot one, instead depending entirely on his wings and skill in flying. Friendly and often times a little ''too trusting, it is very easy to get on the pegasus' good side. Just offer him an alcoholic beverage or two, or three, it's rare he will ever say no. 2 Stats 2.1 Outstanding abilities or skills: Flying High: ''There has never been a time where Corona could not fly. It is his life, he can be found hovering as often as he can be found standing on solid ground. As such he has very strong wings and is in fact more agile in the air than he is on the ground. ''Education: As a child of the pegasus Enclave, Corona is better learned than most wastelanders. While no scholar, he is quite literate... but his source material was rather biased, as it all came from above the clouds. Well-Fed: Corona has never known hunger at it's worst. Growing up he never had to wonder where his next meal would come from, and thus far he has been lucky in finding food for himself out in the waste. While not fat by any means, he is sleek and clean with a full coat and well kept mane; his preference of fleeing over fighting has kept him from gaining any visible scars other than the large brands across his flanks. 2.2 Outstanding weaknesses and physical deficiencies: Flight, not Fight: Refusing to fight at all, Corona has never become proficient with a single weapon. He does not know any hoof to hoof combat. When danger threatens he will only attempt to take to the skies, or run on foot if absolutely necessary. Can't Hold His Liquor: ''Being a skinny little thing built to fly high and sit on clouds, Corona cannot hold his booze. Whatever it is, he'll get drunk, and fast, and does not stop himself prior to passing out. This often leads to huge lapses in memory, the pegasus often finding out the consequences of the night prior second hand. He is okay with this, and seeks out the comfort of alcohol as often as possible. ''Marked For Death: With his original cutie mark heavily obscured by giant lightning bolt brands, Corona will never be able to completely disentangle himself from his origins. It is very clear what he is and was, and there will be no hiding from the price he will have to pay should he run into the ones who marked him in the first place. ''Aerodynamics: ''As dependant upon flight as Corona is, he cannot afford to lose agility or speed. Therefore he cannot carry bulky or heavy objects. No large saddlebags, nothing to constrict his wings. 2.3 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and Skills '''Level: 16 Barter'': 70 Energy Weapons: 18 Explosives: 18 Guns: 22 Lock pick: 18 Medicine: 36 Melee Weapons: 14 Repair: 21 Science: 20 Sneak: 22 ''Speech: 55 Survival: 85 Unarmed: 18 Flight: 82 2.4 Perks and Traits (Level 2) Friend of the Night Your eyes adapt quickly to low-light conditions. (Level 4)Travel Light ''While wearing light armor or no armor, you fly 10% faster.'' (Level 6)Fortune Finder Considerably more bottle caps will be found in stockpiles. (Level 8)Pack Rat Items with a weight of two pounds or less now weigh half as much. (Level 10)Lead Belly'' -50% radiation taken from food and water sources.'' (Level 12)Fast Metabolism +20% Hit Points restored with stimpaks. (Level 14)Light Step Floor traps or mines will not be set off. (Level 16)Tag! Fourth "tag" skill: +15 points to that skill. Good Natured: Increases Speech, Medicine, Repair, Science and Barter skills by 5, Decreases Energy Weapons, Explosives, Guns, Melee Weapons, and Unarmed skills by 5. Small Frame: +1 Agility, Fragile Frame (25% extra limb damage) Wild Wasteland: Adds aditional Wacky content and modifies existing content and special encounters. (Innate to all Cliffside players) 3 Unique Inventory None. ''Not even a pipbuck. 4 Appearance "Pretty" sums the pegasus up pretty well. His coat is a bold, deep purple, each feather clean and neat and tidy. A shock of bright icy blue mane sweeps down into his eyes and lays flat against the back of his neck, a streak of dark brown adding contrast down the side. His tail holds the same colors, shiny and short, full of volume. A heavy brand on either side obscures most of his cutie mark with painful looking scars that form a lightning bolt; what can be seen of his true mark is not much. No effort is made to hide these scars, though they seem to be the only visible ones that marr his pelt. His most distinguishing trait is his eyes. One is blue and the other is brown as the pegasus is naturally heterochromic. 5 Pre-Cliffside Biography In 2254, Corona and his fraternal twin brother Funshine were born above the clouds to a pair of Enclave civilians, Cloudfetti and Flicker Sweep. Twins were not the intended outcome but both parents adored them both all the same, and as they had no prior children there were very few issues with the fact that there had been an accidental 'extra' birth. Both happy and healthy colts, the two brothers had quite a nice childhood filled with whispered dreams of becoming officers in the military. Neither of them were seen without the other; they shared ''everything. No one stays a child forever, and the two of them began to drift apart as they matured. Not much, but enough. Funshine started to become more secretive and began to completely dissapear for hours or days at a time without a single word as to where he was going and what he was doing, and Corona, well, Corona just wanted to laze around and play. With his brother gone who knows where and leaving him all alone, he began to socialize with the other young pegasi. One stood out in particular, a pretty young mare with soft yellow eyes named Solar Heart. What started as aquaitances became something more as Corona grew infatuated with her, no longer just visiting because his brother was gone. She was his first love, and he was hers, and as young ponies who were just growing into full stallions and mares often did they began to play more... adult games. During one of these games, Funshine just happened to return from one of his mystery trips. He did not approve. Corona had something that was not his, and had not been his, and Funshine was not going to allow it to go on. He was FURIOUS. Within an instant, the bond between the brothers was completely broken. Corona was dead to Funshine. And he was going to pay. It didn't take much. An expression of fear and worry, a whispered plea for secrecy, a single chipped and dirty pegasus shaped charm. All Funshine had to do was beg for advice from someone he knew would turn on his brother. Corona was going below the clouds, Funshine pretended to admit, he'd seen him and found a Rainbow Dash figure in his things. It worked perfectly, and when they came for Corona he was too shocked by the sudden betrayal and outright lies to defend himself properly, stuttering and staring at the fake tears as they poured down his brother's cheeks. It was the last he would see of Funshine, and the last he ever wanted to see of him. Ever since Corona has just wandered. Never truly settling, always denying and fleeing from offers of permanent or semi-permanent companionship. For now he has found himself in Cliffside. And unbeknownst to him his brother has found himself the same, high high above the clouds overhead. 6 Bonus information and Trivia *Bisexual *Older than Funshine by several minutes commish___is_that_a_ghost__by_raikoh_illust-d6qu9xd.jpg|By Raikoh-illust http://fav.me/d6qu9xd|link=http://fav.me/d6qu9xd Brothers.png|Two Brothers Coronaavatar.png|Side View of Second Life Avatar Coronaopenwings.png|Front View of Second Life Avatar Category:Characters